The Life Of Jade Yagami
by SunshineBubbles
Summary: Jade is the twin sister of Light Yagmai, As long as she can remember she's had dreams of another life, As the Kira case progresses she comes to realize that part of her dreams are coming true, that her brother might be Kira. Now she must make a choice, ignore everything? Help her brother and in doing so condemn millions to death? Or help L catch her own twin brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

Hi so this is my first go at writing so it probably won't be the best, but I'll try my hardest to make it okay so please review

* * *

 **Prologue**

My name is Jade Yagami, and every night for the last seventeen years I've had dreams of someone else's life,

I've had these dreams for as long as I can remember, The girl I dreamed about her name was Annabelle Winters, I say was because in one of the dreams she dies, Murdered actually, The night I had that dream I woke up screaming the pain and fear she felt I felt it to as if it were my own,

After that horrible dream I refused to sleep for days, until eventually I crashed, and that night the dreams stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

Okay so here's the next chapter, I don't really have a schedule for updating at the moment so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I hope you all like this one enjoy.

 _This is what it looks like when someone is thinking._

 **This is what it looks like when someone is speaking.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was 3:30 in the morning as I walked home from the local 24-hour diner; I had just finished an 8 hour shift so I was tiered and all I wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the day, which is exactly what I planned on doing.

My house was less than 15 minutes away so I always walked home; the street was completely deserted not a person insight, I suddenly felt a cold chill run down my spine and felt like someone was watching me, so I quickened my pace and headed home.

A few minutes later I heard someone's footsteps behind me, I stopped and so did the footsteps, I started walking again and so did the person behind me, " _yep definitely being followed_ " I thought, starting to panic I went through my options of trying to get rid of them, deciding to ring someone for help I pulled out my mobile phone only to see that it was flat, " **shit** " I swore under my breath, I'd forgotten to charge it before work, with no other options left I started walking even faster than before, hoping to get home before anything happened.

I gave a sigh of relief as my house came into view, a few more minutes and I'd be safe, I grabbed the keys from my bag to unlock the door but in my haste dropped them,

" **Shit, shit, double shit** " I swore while picking them up,

I tried to scream as someone grabbed me from behind, but they covered my mouth with a sweet smelling cloth, " _chloroform_ " I thought while trying to hold my breath, but it was too late my vision already begun to blur, and in less than a minute everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up suddenly in a panic, where was I, who was I, it took me a few minutes to regain my senses, "Jade Yagami, my name is Jade Yagami, and I'm safe and sound in my hotel room in France, I'm not the girl from my dreams"; I look over at my clock, it's 4:30 and I usually get up at 5:30, so there's no point in going back to sleep, I grab a banana, a bottle of water, my MP3 player, and I head out for my morning jog.

I return to my room an hour later, and go straight to the shower, because I have an extra hour to kill this morning I decide to make something for breakfast, and that something is chocolate pancakes with chocolate chip pieces and hot caramel sauce, it's not very healthy and normally I'd never eat something like this, being a ballerina and I have to be very careful with what I eat, but I'm on an extended break, it might even be permanent, so what the hell.

After breakfast I added some final touches to the case file I've been working on with the police, as I'm a genius like my brother, and the chief of police of Paris is my best friend's father, and an old friend of my father, I get to help every once in a while on some of the harder cases.

By the time I was done it was 7am, so I grabbed the case file and my handbag and headed out, today was my last day in Paris, so I didn't have anything to do besides handing the case file in, " _I'll go to the police station first, and get it out of the way, then I'll have the day to myself,_ " I thought.

I walked up to the front counter of the police station,

" **Good morning Officer Bernard"** I say in a polite tone,

Officer Bernard looked up from his work with a big smile, **"good** **morning Jade, and please how many times have I asked you to call me Alexis"** he said with a fake sad voice,

I laughed, **"Oh I don't know, one or two times, every five minutes"** I joke,

Bernard laughed, **"So what can I do for you today anyway"** he asked getting back to business,

" **I just wanted to drop of the case file I've been working on"** I say while handing him the file,

" **Thanks, oh this is your last case with us isn't it, where all going to miss you here"** Bernard said with a small flirtatious smile,

I smile back, **"I'll miss everyone here to, but I haven't been home in a few years, and I miss my family"** I say

" **When will you be leaving"** Bernard asked,

" **At 6 o'clock tonight"** I reply, I look at my watch,

" **I'll let you get back to work now"** I say,

" **Bye Jade, feel free to email me whenever you want"** he said, I wave to him as I leave the station.

It was 7 o'clock, and there was still 10 hours left of my flight home, so I decided to get some sleep, as I was drifting off I thought about the dream I had the night before, about the girl named Annabelle, I didn't want to see the rest of the dream, but I knew I would, I also had a feeling that tonight, would be the last time I'd dream about Annabelle Winters.


End file.
